cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Balls of Steel
12 |totalstrength = 281,368 |avgstrength = 23,447 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 1.15 }} Balls of Steel was formed on September 27, 2009 when Colwyn and Nicholas simultaneously changed their alliance affiliation at the same second. It was in that second that the glorious alliance was brought into reality. In that second, Balls of Steel was born. The founding members were real life friends. They also liked Duke Nukem, and not raiders. Balls of Steel members generally converse on Skype and post stupid links to funny images. Quick Facts # Anti tech-raid. # Heavy on tech selling until 4999 infra. # Actively recruiting. Balls of Steel Constitution Balls of Steel is a Cybernations alliance that values knowledge of Duke Nukem. Article 1: Admissions Section 1: Process Incoming nations who wish to join Balls of Steel are required to provide the following information in the Balls of Steel forums. We will also conduct an interview in the same thread. * Ruler name * Nation name and link * Infrastructure * Technology * Strength * Wonders purchased * Past alliances and reason for leaving/joining * Recent wars/conflicts * Purpose for joining Incoming nations who wish to become a diplomat are required to provide the following information in the Balls of Steel forums. * Ruler name * Nation name * Alliance represented * Link to alliance's forums/IRC * Approximate number of members in alliance * Recent wars/conflicts * Reason for diplomacy Section 2: Expectations Members of Balls of Steel are expected to: * Live up to the standards of our lord and savior Duke Nukem. * Join the black team (not mandatory but preferred) * Have their nation's flag be Custom 57 * Vote * Respect all members and visitors * Defend and uphold the constitution Diplomats are expected to: * Respect all members of Balls of Steel * Not spam the forums – chit-chat is allowed * Check in once a week Article 2: Government Section 1: Structure A Duke, a Nuke, a Rod of Justice, and an Intelligence Core consisting of 1/5 of the alliance’s total population operate the government of Balls of Steel. They may, at any time, give their responsibilities to other individuals and retain the ultimate authority in their field. The Duke – The Duke is responsible for all internal affairs in Balls of Steel. The Duke is responsible for admission of new Balls of Steel members, coordinating non-military aid between members, and resolving conflicts between Balls of Steel members. The Duke is responsible for providing general world news to member nations. The Duke shall also be in charge of punishing intra-alliance crimes. In the event of the departure of the Nuke, the Duke shall assume the Nuke’s responsibilities. The Nuke -''' The Nuke is head of the foreign affairs department, and is in charge of all foreign relations and diplomatic assignments. The Nuke may appoint a Lead Diplomat who will assist the Nuke in any foreign relations. The Lead Diplomat must check in with the Nuke at least once every seven days to ensure that they are on the same page. The Nuke shall also have the power to appoint and control Diplomats. The Nuke is responsible for declaring war on other nations and alliances, and for supervising armed conflicts that Balls of Steel has entered. In the event of the departure of the Duke, the Nuke shall assume the Duke’s responsibilities. 'The Rod of Justice -' The Rod is responsible for planning and directing the military attacks initiated by The Nuke. He or she will direct the military operations that any Balls of Steel nation undergoes. The Rod of Justice cannot declare war. '''The Intelligence Core – The Intelligence Core shall consist of 1/5 of Balls of Steel's total population, being led by a Intelligence Core Leader who will run the voting booth. All legislation must pass through The Intelligence Core and will then be posted in the Voting Booth by the Intelligence Core Leader. If passed, the Intelligence Core Leader will then post said legislation in the Voting Booth. The Intelligence Core Leader -''' The Intelligence Core will elect The Intelligence Core Leader after each re-election of The Intelligence Core. 'The Diplomat Leader -' The Nuke appoints The Diplomat Leader. His or her job is to manage all the diplomats of Balls of Steel. The Diplomat Leader is required to report to the Nuke every week on Monday, posting a new thread in the designated forum. The Diplomat Leader can appoint diplomats, if given permission by The Nuke. In any major event both The Duke and The Nuke must make the decision to bring the subject to the Intelligence Core who will then decide to call it to a vote or not. If one is absent (Duke or Nuke), the other will assume both roles. '''Section 2: Foreign relations Individual nations may only trade with nations who have not already been blacklisted by the Balls of Steel government. The Balls of Steel government reserves the right to commandeer foreign aid slots of members for official government use only. Members of Balls of Steel are to be peaceful and not instigate fights/skirmishes/battles/wars/etc. with other nations or alliances unless authorized to do so. Section 3: Military In the event of a war all members of Balls of Steel are expected to rise to the occasion and follow the orders provided to them by the Nuke or the Rod of Justice. Failure for a nation to follow an order in the time of war is considered treason under Article 4. Balls of Steel do not allow tech raiding. Any tech raid will result in immediate expulsion from Balls of Steel. Any unauthorized attack may lead to possible expulsion of the guilty nation. A nation of Balls of Steel that has been attacked must inform the Balls of Steel government in the Ministry of War and is not allowed to attack back until our military advisers have examined the situation and they have been authorized to do so. Article 3: Votes Elections for Duke, Nuke, Rod of Justice and Intelligence Core positions are to be held once a year on September 27 (the day Balls of Steel was founded in the year of our lord (Nukem) 2009). Prior to the first vote, all positions will be appointed. The elections will take place on Balls of Steel's forums in the voting booth and last one week. All nations are expected to vote for their officials. Any large decision that must be made affecting the entire alliance will be voted upon by the individual nations. All nations are strongly encouraged to vote, but they are not required to. In the event of total war, the Balls of Steel government is allowed to perform actions that would regularly be voted upon as described in the second paragraph of Article 3 without a vote if agreed upon by half the Intelligence Core. A vote must be held within 24 hours to determine whether Balls of Steel shall continue this action. Article 4: Treason Treason against Balls of Steel shall consist of any Balls of Steel nation levying war against another Balls of Steel nation, aiding Balls of Steel enemies with intelligence or supplies, disobeying direct orders in a time of war or entering into a treaty/alliance/confederation etc. outside of Balls of Steel. No nation shall be prosecuted for treason without solid evidence being provided to the Duke. The Duke will decide proper punishment for any nation convicted of treason. The Duke, Nuke, Rod, Lead Diplomat, Intelligence Core Leader and Intelligence Core Member shall be relieved of their duties if they commit any treasonous acts or accept any forms of bribery. In the event that the Duke, the Nuke, the Rod or any Intelligence Core member is accused of treasonous activity or crimes, the remaining Intelligence Core members not accused shall hold a trial and determine the innocence of the accused government official. The Intelligence Core will also decide the proper punishment for said guilty party. As long as they are accused, said member is considered to be missing and the proper individuals will take over their position. Article 5: Amendments Amendments to the Balls of Steel Constitution may be proposed by any nation in the form of a vote. Each is to be limited to one issue per Amendment. An Amendment will be ratified with approval by three-quarters of all nations and two-thirds of the Intelligence Core. Once all Intelligence Core members have voted on the amendment and at least a week has passed, the amendment will be passed if enough people have voted for it. There is no executive veto for the ratification of Amendments. Article 6: Economics New or small member nations that wish to grow rapidly will be given preference for tech deals. Ball of Steel’s goal is to grow as rapidly as possible; it is highly recommended that all nations under 4999 infrastructure do tech deals. All nations above 4999 infrastructure are expected to do tech deals with the smaller nations. Signed, * colwyn.myself, The Duke of Balls of Steel * Nicholas Cage, The Nuke of Balls of Steel Treaties and Pacts Protectorate Agreement with FEAR Well, Someone has to FEAR you when you have Balls of Steel. Article One: Sovereignty Both alliances shall recognize each other as separate and equal. Neither alliance shall intrude on the sovereignty of the other. Article Two: Wub FEAR and Balls of Steel agree to show flattering amounts of wub for each other. This shall be monitored by the director of wub. If any conflicts arise between the signatories, they shall be resolved in a polite and friendly fashion. Neither signatory shall participate in acts of hostility nor espionage against the other. Article Three: Intel If either signatory receives information about the other, it shall be shared between the two. Article Four: Wu Tang Clan Ain't Nothing To F*** With A declaration of war on Balls of Steel is considered a declaration of war on FEAR. We gotta protect our Balls, ya see. In these hard times, FEAR will take Balls of Steel in like another brotha and provide aid in the form of, but not limited to, military support. Should FEAR be attacked, Balls of Steel is encouraged but not required to provide the same kind of aid to FEAR. Article Five: Cash Rules Everything Around Me... Dolla' Dolla' Bill Y'all Balls of Steel shall give FEAR first preference in tech deals. FEAR and Balls of Steel agree to assist each other in matters relating to trade and aid. Article Six: Don't Go Gangbangin' Without a Brotha During the terms of this protectorate, Balls of Steel agrees to not go to war unless attacked first. Balls of Steel shall not form any MDP, MADP, MDOAP, or any similar treaties requiring mutual defense or mutual aggression unless they pass the idea by FEAR first. Article Seven: Termination and Revision If either alliance wishes to cancel this treaty before revision, they must give 72 hours notice. If any part of this treaty gets violated, the treaty may then be considered null and void. Both signatories shall review this treaty after 120 days. At this time, it may be upgraded. Signed by FEAR * Grand Chancellor -'' Codark2 * ''Internal Chancellor -'' Mad Larkin * ''External Chancellor -'' ClashCityRocker '''Signed by Balls of Steel' * colwynmyself, The Duke of Balls of Steel * Nicholas Cage, The Nuke of Balls of Steel The Goonies bloc Preamble: We, the undersigned alliances, do hereby pledge to uphold the principals of brotherhood, rapport, mutual defense and community as prescribed in the following treaty. Article I: Brotherhood The undersigned alliances within The Goonies do hereby pledge to never attack a member of this bloc. We pledge to never support, be it militarily, economically, or otherwise, the enemy or enemies of any member of this bloc. Article II: Communication The undersigned alliances pledge never to speak down upon any member of this bloc, be it on IRC or on an international forum. We pledge to support one-another on throughout various forms of communication. We also pledge to keep in contact on a regular basis with the other members. Should any member wish to sign an outside treaty, 72 hours notice is requested. Article III: Economic Support Signatories shall send at least one member to the economic section of the forums. This member is responsible for upkeep of each individual alliance's economic section. The undersigned shall give precedence to other member-nations with regard to tech deals, donation deals, or trades. Article IV: Mutual Defense The undersigned agree to treat an attack on one entity as an attack on all. Any attack will be met with swift retaliation, up to and including full-bloc warfare. Article V: Optional Aggression An aggressive war cannot be declared by any one signatory without unanimous approval by all signatories. Once an aggressive war has been approved and declared, all signatories are required to participate. However, a signatory may refrain from engaging in aggressive acts with the consent of all remaining signatories. Article VI: Internal Structure Member Alliances shall be granted two administrator accounts, and each member alliance has one vote with which to cast in bloc-wide decisions. Article VII: External Structure Each alliance shall submit a head representative to the bloc. Of these representatives, one will be elected every two months to act as the international talking head of the bloc. Article VIII: Military Structure Each alliance shall submit a military chieftain to represent it within the joint chiefs of staff. During wartime, one will be chosen, typically the one with the most military experience, to act as the chairman and director of the bloc's military forces. Any orders from this chairman are not required to be followed, but are extremely highly encouraged. Article X: Outside Treaties Before signing an outside treaty, members should provide at least 48 hours notice to other signatories within the bloc. Article XI: Amendments and Cancellation An Amendment to this document may be made with unanimous consent from all signatories. Additional signatories may be accepted into this pact with unanimous consent by all existing signatories. A signatory may withdraw from this pact at any time, but its articles will still be in full effect for a period of 120 hours after notification of all signatories has been given. A signatory may be expelled from this pact at any time with the unanimous consent of all other signatories. All articles will no longer apply to the expelled alliance immediately upon expulsion. Article XII: Signatures R3nowned—Paragon Gandolf—Pesarus colwynmyself—Duke of Balls of Steel NicholasCage—Nuke of Balls of Steel See also Category:Balls of Steel Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances